The Other Lineguards: Part 2
Plot Narrator: Previously on Genetic The camera shows a forest. Emilie, Victor, Toa, Zack, Joanna and Hank are walking in it. BadAngel: Division sent us here on a mission, did you found any useful information. Hassan: Well, it turned out that nothing unusual have happened here. IronWing: I heard that there is a cave near the village. Hassan: That is so, but you better don’t go there. Hank: Look out! He jumps in front of Joanna, covering her. Blue smoke starts coming out the bomb. PolarOne: Lineguards, attack! They all charge at the people. Narrator: And now. IronWing kick a man in the face, knocking him. Hammer jumps in the air, grabbing the grey hammer with pink parts on her back, and crashing in the ground with it, creating a shockwave that throws most people in the air. Hammer: Woah! That was a good one! Some of the people rise in the air, and fall on another group. Camera shows PolarOne using his magnetic powers to make them fly. Gavin: Someone kill them! BadAngel jumps over him, grabbing him by the shoulders, then lands behind the man, and throws him at a window, breaking it. BadAngel: Shut up! IronWing: There is no use fighting them! It seems like they are under some kind of brain control. PolarOne: We can’t just run away! IronWing: I think that the answer for our victory is in the cave. Hammer: Let’s go then! Cannon: I will cover you guys. He takes the cannon on his back that has two triggers on its sides, and fires at the people. The shot falls in front of them, covering the brain controlled in smoke. Hassan jumps out the smoke, but the Lineguards are already gone. Hassan: Damn it! Scene shows the Lineguards running through the forest. Axe: So, what is so special about this cave? IronWing: I don’t know myself. Axe: Just perfect. They soon get inside the cave, and reach its end. PolarOne: Dead end. BadAngel: Not really. Hammer, hit this wall! Hammer nods, and does as commanded, breaking the wall. Small rocks fall on the ground, and turn black with cables coming out of them. The team then looks at the newfound cave. PolarOne: Camouflage wall. Heh, not a bad try. Cannon: Let me guess, breaking the wall was your idea? PolarOne: Of course it was! Cannon: Your selfishness knows no limits. PolarOne: Yeah, I made some changes on my hair, thanks for noticing. Cannon facepalms. Hammer: This is hilarious. Axe: Worst leader ever, of all times. BadAngel: Get in! They all run inside the new cave that is actually lighted. IronWing: Lights? PolarOne: Second place, here I come. BadAngel hits him in the head. BadAngel: Stop this already! PolarOne: Hey, I’m your leader! Everyone else: Um, no, you are not. BadAngel I’m a leader of my team, and you are a team of your team. PolarOne: This is stupid, how could you be able to lead a team? The others look at him with stupid faces. IronWing: Let's forget about this. The team walks deeper in the cave. Soon they reach a big open area, with a spaceship. The Lineguards hide behind some rocks. Hammer: Woah, a spaceship! Axe: Shhhhh! Cannon: We most likely aren’t alone here. Hammer: True. She points at a group of people guarding the ship. PolarOne: This must be a Highbreed ship. IronWing: Not so sure, they could turn those people into DNAliens instead of hypnotizing them. BadAngel: How could we reach the ship? IronWing: I have something in mind. Scene shows them crawling under the rocks. BadAngel: Ok, now this is what Black’s team would do in a situation like this. Axe: Could you stop talking about BlackFire? BadAngel: Yes, but I don’t want to. They come out from behind the ship. PolarOne: Uh, there isn’t a door. Axe: Let me handle it. He grabs the axe on his back. It opens and fires a blue laser beam, melting the wall of the ship. They walk in. The walls are purple with green lines, and the floor is dark grey. Cannon: This doesn’t look scary. Axe: It never does in the beginning of a scary film, but the strong man always dies. Cannon: The talkative one too. PolarOne: But the leader survives. Axe: Not always, and normally the selfish one dies first. Hammer: What about the cute girl? Axe: Sometimes she survives, sometimes she dies. It depends from the film. Hammer: Oh. Axe: Normally, the ninja guy has the most awesome and honored dead in the film. IronWing doesn’t reply. Axe: From all of us, BadAngel has the biggest chance to survive. BadAngel: Actually, right now we all are in the hands of the writer. Axe: True enough. BadAngel: Ok, enough trolling around. Voice: I couldn’t agree with you more. They turn around, and see Hassan, Chris and the guards from outside aiming their guns at them. More mind controlled men come from the other side of the corridor, with a purple jellyfish-like alien with four tentacles formed as a pair of hands and legs. Its eyes are blue. Axe: And the main attraction for today is here, a Neuroperi. PolarOne: You know this thing? Axe: Yeah, I may have been sleeping during most of the lessons at Division, but I was pretty much awake during this one. PolarOne: Yeah, I guess that this is something the normal recruits must do. BadAngel: It’s for all Lineguards. PolarOne: Hmm… I will take with Vodac when we return. Neuroperi: But you won’t! Cannon: Not sure about this. IronWing and BadAngel slab their swords in the ground. The ninja guy then fires a powerful wind stream throwing Hassan, Chris and the others away. White wings come from the girl’s back, and she fires feathers at them other group, knocking them. The alien flies out. PolarOne: Don’t let it get away! They run after it. The alien gets inside a room, and locks it. Hammer: Lol nope! She hits the door, with her weapon destroying it. The team gets inside, and surrounds the alien. BadAngel: You are under arrest! Aline: Actually, I knew that you would do this! He throws a bomb at the ground, and blue smoke comes out of it. IronWing, and BadAngel take care of it, just to see the alien in front of them. The Neuroperi puts its hands on their foreheads and electrocutes them with pink electricity. They then turn to face the rest of the team with evil smiles on their faces. PolarOne: What are you doing? The alien is there! Axe: Mind control. PolarOne: What? Hammer: The Neuroperi have mind controlling powers. PolarOne: Figures. Hammer: We can’t hurt our own teammates. Axe sees another bomb in the alien’s hand. Axe: The bomb! PolarOne uses his powers to take the bomb from it. Cannon fires at his former allies throwing them back at the alien. Then the Lineguards run away. PolarOne: Why did we took the!? Axe: I will need it for something. Two more aliens appear in front of them, and fire electricity. Cannon jumps to protect his teammates, and takes both blasts. Hammer: Cannon! Alien: Good, now grab them! Cannon nods and turns at the Lineguards, as the aliens move to his sides. He smirks, grabs them, and hit their heads in each other. The aliens fall on the ground unconscious.Hammer: You are alright! Cannon: Of course I am. I’m immunized against brain control. Axe: Cause you have no brain. Cannon: I’m one step away from throwing you at them. PolarOne: Then do it fast, cause they are coming from behind. Cannon: What?! The Lineguards hide into a near room, and lock the door. Hammer: Close one. Axe: Guys look I think that this is the place where they do that brain controlling smoke. PolarOne: Good, let’s destroy it. Cannon: You crazy?! Axe: Yeah, we could first make an antidote. PolarOne: And how? Axe: This is my super human power. Half a hour later. Axe: I’m done! The others wake up. Cannon: Good, now what? Axe: We must just throw it at them, the smoke will appear, and free them from the mind control. PolarOne: Yeah, it would be easier it they didn’t have our two ventilators. Hammer: What to do then? Suddenly, something starts hitting the door. PolarOne: So, they finally found us? The door falls on the ground, and their former allies come in. Cannon aims, but IronWing throws his sword, cutting the weapon in two. Cannon: Figures. PolarOne then uses his powers, to throw the two outside the room. More people start coming in. Axe melts the wall, and the Lineguards run out. One of the aliens comes. Alien: Those are better runners than guards. He sees a bomb under his legs. The alien looks at IronWing, and BadAngel, who still haven’t gotten up. Alien: *sighs* When? White smoke emerges out the bomb, covering both the Neuroperi, and his mind controlled slaves. The alien comes out the smoke, just to get knocked out by Cannon. Hammer: Aw, I wanted this one. Cannon: That was for my gun. IronWing and BadAngel then come out the smoke. BadAngel: Now, what did we miss? Hammer: Let’s see… Scene shows the other two aliens in the pilot room, preparing to fly out. Alien #1: It took us long enough. Alien #2: Soon, we will mind control any creature on this planet! A sword appears in front of its face. The alien looks aside, seeing IronWing. The other one tries to get away, but Hammer blocks the way. Hammer: Where are you going? She hits it, throwing the alien out the ship. Hammer: Whoops! Over did it. Cannon: Maybe a bit. IronWing: What about this one? The alien looks scared at them. Cannon: Let’s ask the boss. BadAngel, PolarOne, and Hassan enter the room. PolarOne: Throw it out the ship too. BadAngel: Look it in the jail section of this ship. IronWing nods, grabs the alien and moves out the room. Hassan: Thanks for saving us. BadAngel: No problem, but there are still lots of brain washed villagers in the forest and the village. Hassan: Let us take care of it. Scene shows the spaceship flying over the village. White smoke falls on the houses. Hammer and Axe look from inside the ship. Hammer: It looks like smoke. Axe: A smoke made by me. Hammer: Oh, shut up. Hassan: We will now only have to make a check if everyone is back to normal and then we can go back to HQ. PolarOne: Good, I really want to see how Black’s team will please me to have a tour with that ship. BadAngel: They most likely have thousand of those. PolarOne: Have you seen any? BadAngel: No. PolarOne: So? BadAngel hits him in the head, knocking him out. Chris: You know, I kind of can’t understand what this aggression is helping with. Cannon: It’s not aggression. This is how we relax. You see, as most of our soldiers are kids we need sometimes to get away from this ugly war, and this is the best way to do it. Chris: Lineguards. You think that being a normal soldier is bad, but you have no idea how those kids feel knowing what is their future, right? Cannon: Yeah. He looks at Axe who runs from a pissed out Hammer. Cannon: You don’t know what it’s like being a Lineguard until you become one. Christ nods. The end. Major Events *The Neuroperi make their first appearance. *It is revealed that Division has something like a studying sistem for Lineguards in Division. Characters *Emilie/BadAngel *Victor/PolarOne *Toa/IronWing *Zack/Axe *Joanna/Hammer *Hank/Cannon Villains *Chris *Hassan *Gavin *Villagers *Neuroperi (first appearance) Trivia *The whole Lineguard squad breaks the forth wall, alot. Category:Episodes Category:Genetic